Ayah! Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!
by MimikoManaka
Summary: Hanazono Karin. Siswa baru di sekolah 'Sakura' ini. Hari ini melaksanakan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Tepat pada hari pertama, Ayah Karin jatuh sakit mendadak, padahal sebelumnya hanya sakit biasa, tak tau karena apa. Jika penasaran, mohon baca sampai akhir./bad summary/RnR Please.


**Title : **Ayah! Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Ayah! Jangan Tinggalkan Aku! © Mimiko Manaka

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family, Drama, Angst

**Warning : **AR, OOC, No EYD, alur kenceng, misstypo(s), dll.

**Author Note : **Okaeri, readers, bertemu lagi dengan Miko. Silahkan RnR fic ke2 Miko ya..

Gomen kalau jelek dan gak nyambung. Maklumi, Miko juga rada-rada gimana gitu..

Pleaśe Read & Review

**Summary : **Hanazono Karin. Siswa baru di sekolah 'Sakura' ini. Hari ini melaksanakan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Tepat pada hari pertama, Ayah Karin jatuh sakit mendadak, padahal sebelumnya hanya sakit biasa, tak tau karena apa. Jika penasaran, mohon baca sampai akhir./bad summary/RnR Please.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayah! Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!**

**Normal POV**

Karin yang sudah mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk besok, hari pertama sekolahnya sangat bersemangat. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedih, yaitu ayahnya yang baru 2 hari ini sakit demam biasa dan tidak bisa mengantar jemput dirinya lagi.

Awalnya, Karin biasa-biasa saja melihat ayahnya sakit, karena itu demam biasa. Namun, Karin mulai heran karena seringkali ayah nya terlihat termenung dan ayahnya tak lagi memanggil dan jarang berbicara dengannya.

**Karin POV**

Pada pukul 4 sore ini, ayahku meminta ku untuk memijat-mijat punggungnya yang terasa lelah. Aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Aku melakukannya di depan pintu belakang rumahku. Anehnya, ayahku tak pernah menoleh padaku, mata ayahku selalu saja mengarah ke luar rumah, dan satu arah saja.

"Ayah, apakah sudah tidak sakit lagi?" sahutku sambil menyadarkan lamunan ayahku. Aku tak tau, apakah itu lamunan atau bukan. Ayahku tak menjawab, akan tetapi matanya tak pernah pindah dari arah tersebut. Aku merinding, aku meninggalkan ayahku begitu saja karena aku mengira pijatanku sudah memulihkan dia.

Ibuku menyuruh ayahku untuk tidur di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Di ruang keluarga, ayah seperti termenung tak merespon. Tak lama kemudian, ibu heran dan khawatir akan kondisi ayah dan mencoba memanggil nama ayahku berkali-kali. Ayah hanya bilang "Tak apa-apa."

Aku pun takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan ayahku.

Tiba-tiba saja, ayahku jatuh pingsan menjerit-jerit seperti orang ingin meninggal. Aku dan kakakku, juga ibuku, menangis memanggil-manggil nama ayahku. Ayahku tetap menjeri-jerit seperti suara orang mendengkur ketika sedang tidur, dan ayahpun kejang-kejang. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ayahhh! Ayaaahh, bangunlah ayahh!" begitulah ucapku keras-keras di telinga ayahku. Lalu ibuku mencoba mencari bantuan kepada temannya untuk membawa ayahku ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sesampainya di rumah sakit**

"Ibu, ayah kenapa?" kataku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ibuku tak menjawab, ibuku tambah menangis jika aku bertanya demikian. Aku memperhatikan kondisi ayah yang hidungnya ditutup dengan sebuah penutup hidung yang terbuat dari plastik untuk memberi nafas buatan. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat kondisi ayahku.

"Apa ayah akan pergi?" tanyaku dengan sedih.

"Tidak nak, kamu tidak boleh bicara begitu." sahut ibuku sambil mengusap punggungku dan menenangkan diriku.

"Lalu kenapa ayah begini? Ayah kan gak pernah masuk rumah sakit." lanjutku sambil melihat ayahku dan meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah nak, lebih baik kamu pulang dengan kakakmu, besok kan hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah, ibu akan merawat ayah disini." jawab ibuku sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak! Aku nggak mau pulang!" bentakku pada ibu dan terus menangis.

Ibuku memegang pundakku seraya kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Karin, dengarkan ibumu nak. Ayahmu tidak akan apa-apa, di sini ada ibu dan dokter yang akan merawat dan menjaga ayahmu, kamu pergilah pulang dengan kakakmu bersama nenek di sana." jawab ibuku dengan tenang.

"Hiks~" kataku sambil memeluk ibuku. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti melihat kondisi ayahku dan melihat ibuku menangis.

"Ayo pulang nak, dan doakan ayah dan ibumu baik-baik saja disini." sambung ibuku membuatku semakin sedih.

"Baiklah bu, aku akan doakan ibu dan ayah. Jaga diri ibu baik-baik ya." jawab ku sambil bersalaman pamit pada ibuku.

"Ya, ibu akan baik-baik saja." jawab ibuku.

"Aku pergi dulu ibu," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada ibuku. Dan ibu pun membalas dengan lambaian tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke sekolah baruku. Aku mendapatkan kelas 7-3. Aku berjumpa dengan teman baru, dia teman sebangku ku di kelas ini. Ia bernama Yii Miyon. Aku memanggilnya Miyon. Ya, dia baik, cantik dan mudah berteman.

Saat ini kami dibimbing oleh kakak kelas bernama Himeka. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang ceria, dia pandai bercerita, dan membuat hati adik-adiknya luluh akan perkataanya. Himeka-_senpai_ terpilih sebagai siswa yang akan memberikan sebuah renungan hati kepada siswa-siswi baru di sekolah Sakura ini.

"Adik-adik, coba tundukkan kepala kalian, tutup mata kalian dan jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain, dengarkan saja kakak ini." kata _senpai_ itu, aku dan Miyon pun menurutinya, begitu juga teman-teman yang lain.

"ADIK-ADIK, DIMANA ORANG TUA KALIAN SEKARANG? LALU, APA KALIAN TELAH MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA? APAKAH SUDAH DEK? BERSYUKURLAH ADIK-ADIK SEMUA MEMPUNYAI ORANG TUA YANG UTUH. BAYANGKANLAH, JIKA SEKARANG ORANG TUA KALIAN SEDANG SAKIT SAKITAN. DAN KETIKA KALIAN SAMPAI DI RUMAH, DI DEPAN RUMAH KALIAN SUDAH TERPASANG BENDERA HITAM! MENANDAKAN ORANG TUA KALIAN SUDA TIADA, LALU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? APAKAH HANYA MENANGIS DI DEPAN MAYAT ORANG TUA KALIAN? SADARLAH DEK! SADAAARR!" kata Himeka-_senpai_ membuat satu-persatu murid kelas meneteskan air mata.

Aku yang menyadari ayahku sedang berada di rumah sakit, semakin ku keluarkan air mataku dan menangis. Setelah acara renungan ini selesai, ku lihat Miyon dan teman-temanku lainnya sudah tak menangis lagi. Lalu aku bercermin, dan melihat mataku begitu sembab.

Aku begitu khawatir akan kondisi ayah di rumah sakit. Dan sewaktu bel pulang berbunyi, aku langsung pulang dengat angkutan umum yang memberhentikan aku di persimpangan rumahku. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ayahku masih di rumah sakit dan tidak apa-apa.

Ku perhatikan rumahku dari jauh dan tak kulihat bendera hitam. Hatiku senang, pertanda ayah ada di rumah sakit bersama ibu. Lalu ku berjalan ke rumahku, sesampainya di depan rumah. Ku lihat sangat banyak sendal dan sepatu terletak di depan pintu rumahku.

"Aahh, ini pasti teman-teman ayahku yang datang untuk bertamu." gumamku. Tapi di depan rumah ada mobil _ambulance_, yang terbuka pintu belakangnya. Aku merasa itu adalah mobil dari Rumah Sakit yang merawat ayahku. "Kenapa mobil ini disini?" gumamku lagi.

"Wahh, jangan-jangan ayah sudah kembali dari rumah sakit." kataku senang.

Aku masuk dari kerumunan orang-orang. Sesampainya ku di barisan depan. Ibuku menatapku dengan tatapan suram dan meneteskan air mata. Ku lihat juga ada seseorang di depan ibu sedang tertidur ditutupi kain putih. "Ibu, itu ayah ya?" tanya ku pada ibu.

"Ayah pasti sudah sehat dan kembali dari rumah sakit kan?" lanjutku. Salah satu orang di belakangku meneteskan air mata. Lalu aku pergi menghampiri ibu. "Ibu, kenapa orang-orang itu, kenapa mereka menangis? Ibu juga kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan wajah suram.

"Karin, ayahmu sudah pergi nak." kata ibuku. Tiba-tiba saja ku terdiam dan meneteskan air mata. "Tidak, ayah tidak pergi, ayah masih tidur, jangan ganggu dia." kataku dengan nada lembut. Lalu ku berbalik wajahku ke arah kerumunan orang-orang.

"KENAPA KALIAN DI SINI? AYAH TIDAK MENINGGAL! DIA SEDANG TIDUR! JADI JANGAN GANGGU DIA! PERGIIIII!" begitulah teriakku dan menangis keras kepada orang-orang.

"Karin, ayah sudah meninggal." kata ibuku tiba-tiba dengan nada lembut. Lalu kuhampiri ibuku.

"Ibu, kenapa ayah begitu cepat pergi bu, coba periksa lagi bu, ayah pasti hidup bu." kataku kepada ibu sambil menangis dan melihat ayahku.

"Karin, ini sudah takdir tuhan Karin." jawab ibuku meneteskan air mata.

"Ayaaaahh, jangan tinggalkan aku!" kataku sambil memeluk ayah yang sedang tidur mematung.

Semua orang menangis melihatku.

"Karin, tabahkan hatimu nak," ujar ibuku sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan segalanya, aku belum memberikan kebahagiaan kepada ayah, namun ayah malah meninggalkanku begitu cepat.

"Ayah," ucapku terbata bata.

"Aku menyayangimu, maafkan anakmu ini yang terlalu banyak memberi beban kepadamu, bahkan disaat terakhir ini aku tak sempat memberikan senyuman untukmu. Ayah, maafkan aku yang belum mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu, aku menyayangimu ayah, bahkan SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU. Kasih sayangmu untukku selama ini, akan selalu aku ingat ayah, terima kasih ayah, karena selama ini engkau telah mau menjaga dan merawatku. Semoga engkau tenang di sana." begitulah kata kata terakhirku untuk ayah.

Ayah, adalah pelengkap kehidupanku. Ayah, adalah orang yang selalu menjagaku ketika ibu tak ada di rumah.

Ayah yang selalu memberikan perhatiaannya untuk anak anaknya.

Menurutku, ayahku adalah yang terbaik.

Aku menyesal karena selama ini tak menyadari bahwa ayah telah memberikan segalanya untuk anak anaknya, namun aku sebagai anaknya belum bisa memberikan apapun bahkan sedikit kebahagiaanpun untuk ayah.

Namun aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, agar ayah bahagia di atas sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**Author Note :**

Hwahh, akhirnya selesai juga.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelekkah, pasarankah? atau gimana?

_Gomen_ Miko belum bisa buat yang Multi chapter, karena gak tau pakai cerita seperti apa, jadi, gini-gini aja dulu deh.

Mohon review nya, jangan jadi Silent Reader yak... ^^

_Arigatō_


End file.
